Le majordome à la plage
by Xianyou
Summary: Sebastian, majordome dévoué de Ciel, lui propose d'aller se détendre à la plage durant son voyage d'affaires, mais fait face au refus de celui-ci... Quel secret peut-il bien cacher ?


**Ça** **fait une éternité que je n'avais pas accouché un One-Shot ! Je devrais en faire plus souvent tiens ! Enfin... si je le faisais, j'aurais plus le temps de réviser mes prochains partiels et d'écrire mon autre fic sur Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive o_o... oubliez ce que viens de dire.**

 **Je vous présente en plein hiver une petite fic se passant en été ! ...je sais, je n'ai aucune logique, mais le soleil me manque...**

 **Rating : K**

 **Resume : Sebastian, majordome dévoué de Ciel, lui propose d'aller se détendre à la plage durant son voyage d'affaires, mais fait face au refus de celui-ci... Quel secret peut-il bien cacher ?**

 **Credits : Where is Yana ? Yana is the Kitchen *SBANG* (reçoit un cookie en platine tout droit tombé du ciel)**

 **Bon week-end et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le majordome à la plage**

Quelle chaleur.

Après tout, quoi de plus normal en plein mois de Juillet ?

Le Comte Ciel Phantomhive étouffait dans cet espace clos et humide tant on se croirait dans une étuve. Étant en voyage d'affaires, il était coincée au sud de l'Angleterre, dans une chambre d'hôtel, certes luxueuse, mais rendue insupportable par le soleil qui frappait ses vitres jusqu'à lui brûler la peau lorsqu'il s'y exposait trop longtemps.

\- Un peu de courage Monsieur, après votre rendez-vous de demain matin, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Encouragea Sebastian en offrant une boisson à son maître.

\- À quoi ça rimera ? Il doit faire aussi chaud là-bas qu'ailleurs.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la plage juste en bas de l'hôtel ? Ce serait l'occasion de vous détendre en plus de vous rafraîchir dans l'eau.

Le plus jeune détourna le regard vers la baie vitrée. Bien que l'idée lui ait brièvement traversée l'esprit en ayant vue sur la Manche, il l'eut aussitôt abandonné, et ce pour une raison bien précise.

\- Saches que je suis très occupé, j'ai passé l'âge de ces gamineries.

\- Vraiment ?

A ce mot, le majordome s'abaissa pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de son maître qui vira au jaune pâle. Ce qui devait être un emplacement pour ranger des documents cachait en fait un véritable mini-frigo aménagé avec des pains de glace, ou reposait des desserts au chocolat et de crème chantilly..

\- C'est pour quel client cette collation ? Questionna-t-il en piochant dedans au hasard.

\- Repose moi-ça ! Ça ne te regardes pas !

\- Si vous êtes tant occupée pour construire des glacières, vous pouvez également accorder un peu de votre temps pour vous reposer.

\- Pourquoi tu insistes autant ?!

\- Je vois très bien que vous n'êtes pas à votre aise ici, et il est de mon devoir de vous ménager.

\- Ça va ça va ! J'y vais juste une heure, ça te va ?!

\- C'est parfait. Je vous prépare vos affaires de plage de suite.

Décidément, il détestait que son majordome ait toujours le dernier mot, mais il ne veut pas non plus perdre la face devant lui. S'il savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller, son démon le chambrerait à coup sûr.

Une fois à la plage, il se rendit à une de ces vielles cabines en bois, certainement abîmée à cause de mites au vu de son état général, et extirpa son maillot de bain de son sac. Oh, bien sûr, ce modèle est loin d'être à l'image des slips ou boxers de notre époque, celui-ci était constitué d'un tissu de corps une pièce, couvrant du dessus des genoux jusqu'à ses coudes, assorti d'un joli ruban marin au col, les ourlets abordant le même style de motif.

Il se sentait ridicule dans cette tenue. Depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs il avait toujours détesté aller à la plage. Une perte inutile de temps, rien de plus.

\- Monsieur, êtes-vous prêt ?

\- Laisse-moi une minute, je n'arrive pas à attacher ces fichus boutons ! Râla-t-il en se débattant, essayant de passer les mains derrière son dos pour les saisir.

De ce fait, il fit un faux geste et dérapa. Le coup d'épaule fut fatal pour le mur de la cabine, le faisait passer au travers, avant de se faire rattraper par Sebastian qui dégagea d'une main les morceaux de bois, pour fermer les boutons de son maître de l'autre.

Ça commence bien, pensa-t-il très fort avant de se retourner.

Il s'arrêta, constatant que son serviteur arborait également un maillot, à la seule différence qu'il était noir et n'avait pas de nœud marin.

\- ... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu en as mis aussi un ?

\- Parce que le sable pourrait endommager mon habit de travail, ce qui serait fort regrettable.

\- Ah...

Il vit également que son démon avait déjà installé le transat, le parasol ainsi qu'un peu de lecture posé sur un tabouret, des serviettes étant soigneusement pliées à proximité.

Il souffla à cette pensée. Plus que cinquante minutes et il pourra retourner dans sa chambre.

…

…

…

…

\- Monsieur ?

\- Hmm quoi ?

\- Les bains de soleil sont nocifs si vous vous y exposez trop longtemps. Il serait temps de prendre un peu l'eau.

\- Je suis très bien ici.

\- Vous risquez d'attraper des coups de soleil, l'ombrelle ne vous protège plus suffisamment.

\- Ça me regarde.

-...

Le Comte rapprocha le livre de son nez, craignant que le moment fatidique arrive. Il ne restait que cinq petites minutes !

\- ... Monsieur...

\- Quoi Sebastian ?

Ces quelques secondes de silence le rendait fou.

A tous les coups il a compris. Il n'est pas dupe.

\- ...Est-ce que, à tout hasard, vous ne savez pas nager ?

Il détourna le regard, rouge de honte.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ?

\- Je songe à votre intérêt personnel, tout simplement.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Le majordome sortit une lettre d'une petite poche de son maillot qu'il tendit à son maître. Intrigué, celui-ci déplia le papier et le lut.

\- … C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Hélas non. Votre client possède une plage privé qu'il a fait aménager pour votre rendez-vous. Si jamais il découvrait votre petit secret...

Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, se demandant comment il pouvait avoir une poisse pareille. D'ici il voyait déjà la scène : Déjà que ses partenaires commerciaux sont surpris de son jeune âge à chacun de ses entretiens, si en plus ils savaient qu'il ne sait pas nager, ils lui riraient au nez et il perdrait définitivement toute crédibilité, une étiquette « d'enfant » sera accroché à lui le restant de ses jours !

\- N'est-ce pas un comble ? Le chien de la Reine ne sait même pas nager, à son grand dam.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas nager !

\- Alors, je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient de remplir ces conditions.

\- Je n'ai pas à prouver quoi que ce soit, surtout à toi !

\- Je peux vous apprendre à nager si vous voulez.

\- Puisque je t'ai dit que non !

Sebastian souffla, posant sa main sur son front.

\- ... Bon... Puisque vous semblez être décidé, je vais devoir mettre ce sorbet aux fruits rouges de côté...

Le Comte eut exactement la réaction que le frac espérait, c'est à dire qu'il se révéla instantanément, prêt à protester à vive voix.

\- Ce que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est le chantage tu m'entends ?!

\- Oui. je vous entends très bien. Mais comme vous savez, ce dessert il faut le mériter.

\- Rahhhhh !

Et le voilà à râler, ce qui prouvait une nouvelle fois par A plus B qu'il avait beau passer pour un adulte, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un enfant de treize ans.

\- Avez-vous pris votre décision ? Insista le plus âgé.

Ciel fit les cents pas dans son esprit, se retrouvant dans une impasse. Soit il reste fier comme un coq et refuse de céder, soit il accepte... et aura une merveilleuse compensation... Non ! De la retenue, c'est avant tout un membre illustre de la maison Phantomhive, il ne s'abaissera pas à ces enfantillages !... Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas mangé aux fruits rouges ? Cela lui semblait être une éternité...

La chaleur aidant, sa conscience morale arriva rapidement à ses limites, sentant sa gorge s'assécher subitement de minute en minute, donc, par instinct de survie, il finit par opter pour la solution la plus juste.

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Grommela-t-il, vaincu.

Il prit une pause, prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- C'est garanti que j'y arriverais avant demain ?

\- Jamais vous n'aurez connu de méthode plus rapide pour apprendre Monsieur, je vous le certifie. Approuva-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant son maître.

\- Bon... Sebastian, apprends moi à nager, c'est un ordre.

Les lèvres du diable s'étirèrent à ces mots.

\- Yes, My Lord.

\- Alors, par où commenç... EH ! QU'EST CE QUE ?!

A sa plus grande surprise, Sebastian l'agrippa par derrière des deux mains, avant d'avancer d'un pas altier vers la mer.

\- S-SEBASTIAN ! REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE JE TE L'ORDONNE !

\- Mais avec plaisir !

Tel un lancer de poids, le diable jeta littéralement son propre contractant par dessus-bord, lui offrant un magnifique baptême de l'air, avant que ce dernier ne s'écrase comme un caillou dans l'eau.

Choqué et paniqué, Ciel se débattit par crainte de se noyer.

\- Se(bloups) ! Sebastian ! S(bloups) Sors-moi de là (bloups) !

\- Étendez vos bras ! Brassez-les ! Accumulez un maximum d'eau pour vous pousser en avant après l'avoir renvoyé en arrière !

\- F(bloups) Facile à dire (bloups) ! Sauve-moi !

\- Mettez-y plus de force ! Même vous, vous pouvez le faire ! Battez des pieds pour vous maintenir à la surface !

Malgré sa peur, il suivit malgré tout les conseils de son majordome et arriva peu à peu à atteindre une certaine stabilité, à son plus grand étonnement, pour finir par respirer convenablement au bout de deux longues minutes.

\- Voilà Monsieur ! Vous y arrivez ! C'est très bien !

\- Bien ?! Tu trouves ça bien ?! Tu est complètement fou à lier ! Réalises-tu que j'aurai pu me noyer ?!

\- Ne vous avais-je pas promis un apprentissage éclair ? Voilà chose faite !

\- Tu as mis ma vie en danger ! C'est inacceptable compte tenu de notre contrat !

Sebastian l'observa, avant de prononcer, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Monsieur. Au regret de vous décevoir... vous avez pied.

Son maître, dépité, se rendit compte qu'effectivement qu'en étirant ses jambes, il touchait le sol. Ce qui le rendit aussi pâle qu'un service à thé tout droit venu de Limoges.

Néanmoins, après de nombreux noms d'oiseaux et d'injures en tous genres à l'encontre de son serviteur, comme convenu, il put profiter allègrement de sa glace, restant à la plage un peu plus longtemps que prévu aux cotés de son démon.

Le lendemain, le fameux rendez-vous fut un véritable succès, le potentiel acheteur ayant totalement été séduit par cet entrevue.

Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un aussi bien nager de toute sa carrière.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Pour rien vous cacher, je me suis largement inspiré de Hondo avec John Wayne, mais en le mettant à la sauce Phantomhive ! Pauvre Ciel, il lui arrive toujours des vertes et des pas mûres à celui-là...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette méthode d'apprentissage "expéditive" de ce cher majordome ?**

 **Passez un bon week-end !**


End file.
